


The Academy

by Beebum01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel Wings, Angels, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Beta Zachariah (Supernatural), Domestic, Domestic Violence, Fallen Angels, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebum01/pseuds/Beebum01
Summary: Dean's been given a special task as an Alpha by heaven, but isn't too fond of it and has already managed to make a mistake.





	The Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Found this little story on my computer and decided to shed some light on it. 
> 
> Not sure if I'm going to continue it - but who knows?
> 
> Comments are appreciated, but please be nice.~ :)
> 
> \- Also I did some editing in that I swapped out Michael for Zachariah because I have different plans for Michael.

He stood before the court irate with his head down, waiting for the ruling. The court’s panel comprised of thirteen elite Angels, four human officials and two demon heads on a raised bench in a half circle; it felt like they were closing in on him and in an awful way, they were.  _Never fall in love with one of the Omegas_. To do so, was considered one of the worst offenses an alpha could make in the cross-race of earth’s, hell’s and Heaven’s alliance with the Academy, for the academy stood as a neutral point to all races in the name of scientific creation and research. 

Easier said than done. He couldn't help it – this one was different from the others. 

To put it simply, Dean didn't care for the job that his  _own_  race had given him and fought it with everything he had in any way he could. In his personal life, he’d never done anything particularly ‘great’, just being a local mechanic and all to help support his brother while his dad was out on the road; but there were only so many times ‘no’ could be given before he finally gave in - especially with those ass holes threatening to pull the scholarship to Stanford Sammy had earned on his own merits. There really was no telling what kind of lows the government would stoop to, to get what they wanted.

The biggest reason he had been against joining the program setup by ‘Heaven’ (or what Dean considered to be more of a ‘Hell’ in disguise), not only did he not understand how his qualifications as a lowly gutter alpha could ever meet the standard, knowing there were definitely an abundance of more successful providers in the world, but more importantly – because so many twisted things had been done to the innocent in the name of their ‘heavenly science’ for warring purposes. Dean didn’t want any part of it and would rather have been left alone to do as he pleased in the best way he saw fit – in his own ‘off the radar’ alpha way.

Unfortunately, as the  _lucky_  counterparts to alphas in the establishment - most omegas just accepted what was done to them at the Academy and mothered as many children from their designated alpha as they were supposed to. The omegas the facility hosted were exclusively Angels and as their species were already inclined to following orders, being an omega almost made them like robots – programmed to do whatever the Academy wanted. They weren’t allowed any luxuries of choice ranging from what they ate, to where they slept to the clothes they put on their backs. Few had ever stood up for themselves not really equipped emotionally as well as physically to deal with the consequences; but Castiel was different.

The fact that omegas weren’t allowed to choose their partners infuriated the angel pup, and he never shied away from being open about his opposition. He didn’t think their matches should be based on scientists who ‘think’ they know best (although he was thankful for Dean). He was also very inquisitive about his existence and tended to stick out due to his inability to keep his questions to himself. His appearance also didn't help, being his genetically engineered angelic genes made him just about perfect. His chocolate brown curls, falling just above his brow, with his silver-blue, almond eyes gazing out from beneath its shade. It worked well in contrast to his lighter olive tone complexion. His body that of a male just before puberty, lean, but still very soft; and only 5'7 (the androgyny typical for a male omega). He was one of the most beautiful flowers amongst the Academy.

However, despite the small genetically engineered breed of Omegas kept there, all varying in appearance per choice of the Academy as well as personality, they all had one thing in common, being able to give birth. But, it had been particularly difficult to find perfect alpha specimens of other races, so they usually assigned one ‘qualified’ alpha to three maybe seven secondaries based on genetic compatibility.

Initially, when the Academy started, they alternated the pairings to try and get as much diversity in the gene pool for their biological experiments, but what wasn't anticipated, were the secondaries had a very monogamist demeanor. In the beginning, splitting the pairs up seemed like a fortuitous idea, but the omegas became sick, depressed and most of them suicidal, so they knew it was a lifetime match when they gave them to their alphas.

 

"Dean, you have clearly violated the laws of the academy by displaying favoritism, and as you are more than aware – such a bold mistake equates a punishment equal to its offense." The angel speaking in Enochian was the head of the order and one of the founders for the academy and all its genetic research. His vessel was a fairly stern looking man that had clearly been in charge for a while and had fathered a few pups from a personal secondary that he had created for his own personal benefits. The only reason he wasn't punished, was because he wasn't an Alpha (a Beta), therefore the rules need not apply. 

Dean tightened his fists, naturally defiant towards another power that Alphas tended to have when there was conflict. He was very masculine with his chiseled physical proportions; forest green eyes and ashy brown hair. He was a newer Alpha to the heavens and had three omegas assigned to him right from the nursery. The Omegas were all sixteen at their assignments, based on accordance with their tri-monthly ‘heats’. 

"Castiel has not earned such special treatment." As he spoke, the beautiful pliant omega was brought in before the court, two soldier angels at his sides. Dean heard his slippers patting on the white marbled floor, the sweet familiar peach smell of his mate filling his nostrils. Immediately, he looked over at him concerned at what was about to happen. 

 

The moment his sweet alpha came into view, Castiel couldn’t help but tear himself from his escorts to run into his arms. There wasn’t anything the small omega could really do and so the guardsmen did little to prevent it.

The Alpha looked over one of the most amazing creatures he’d ever known and was sad to find that they made his mate wear binds on his wings to prevent mobility. Dean knew that it was probably because they were already aware of Castiel’s habit of flying off when he was upset; another reason to put him down for his ‘unnatural’ behavior as an omega. It was rough, but a no-brainer that something bad was about to happen.

 

"I will accept the punishment." Dean conceded (most alphas in the Academy were taught Enochian no matter their race), knowing that he could take whatever they dished out as a physical torture, preferring that they spare his partner. He was perturbed as he looked at the older angel on his pedestal; the asshole he openly hated. The court murmured around the couple, to which Dean could tell were narrowing in on the angel he desired the most. The room grew quiet after the deliberation, then the cold seraph smirked sending chills up both Dean and Castiel's spine. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"The first pup Castiel bears will be of another alpha’s seed." Dean's brow knitted in an expression of fury, nostrils flaring. What was this old goat saying? “So that you will always have to share him and will be made example of to any other alpha that’s feeling a little  _audacious_.”

"No, punish me! Leave Cas out of this. It was my fault!" The young alpha plead as the pup beside him covered his mouth, tears brimming his beautiful eyes. The court was being shushed by one another as that son-of-a-bitch Zachariah stood up and enunciated each word he said with a pointed finger.

"This. Is. Your punishment. And every night that they consummate your penance, you will be watching through the overseers, so that you will truly understand that  _he_  is not yours, but that of the Academy's holdings." Castiel held tight to his Alpha’s arm and interlaced his thin fingers from behind. Dean looked helplessly at him and couldn't bear the thought of someone else touching his mate without understanding him first. Dean leaned down and spoke softly in to Cas’s ear.

"I'm so-so sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to hurt you." He had to be quick as he held his mate close. "Please, when that other bastard holds you... P-please try to think of me instead?" They had only spent a few months in captivity together, but there was an unexpected connection no one had anticipated. The small angelic omega couldn't stop the tears spilling over as he looked into his lover's troubled eyes and nodded.

"T-this is not only your fault Dean... because I-I love you also..." Castiel spoke gently as he stood on his toes to press a small kiss on his alpha. There wasn’t enough time for Dean to savor the silkiness of his lover’s lips – just then, Lucifer walked in. 

He was a well-seasoned ‘demon alpha’, best known for being merciless towards his Omegas. He tended to make them bleed, left bruises and visible wounds on his own assigned mates. All of which the heads of the Academy didn’t deem as an issue, because it didn’t affect the quality of offspring that was produced.

"Not him, please?!" Dean looked at the panel of judges. "Cas doesn't deserve that!"

"On the contrary,” Zachariah decreed without any remorse in his tone, “Castiel needs to learn his place as well, and Lucifer will show him." Lucifer was a stern and a conniving alpha. His appearance was also chiseled, but with a dead glint to his gray gaze, adding to his rugged appearance, with a far worse reputation for finding comfort in other's pain. "Lucifer, Castiel’s first pup will be part of your brood. See to that immediately." The cruel Alpha nodded with a raised brow and dubious curl to his smile.

The two angel guards were suddenly at Castiel’s sides again and then took the helpless Omega by the hand away from the comforting scent that Dean had forced himself to emit (for his mate’s sake) and lead him out of the room. Tears streaming down Cas’s cheeks as he looked back over his shoulder at Dean one last time.

It was hard watching as his lover was taken away from him, a garrison of soldier angels lining the room to make sure everyone toed the line; all Dean could do was hope for the day he could get back at each asshole involved, and to dismantle this fucked up program that heaven had engineered in creating hybrid angel soldiers.

 

***

 

Castiel had been cleaned and prepared, then sat in his new temporary alpha's mating chambers. He wasn't a virgin any longer, but Dean was always gentle with him, and never forced him to have sex if he didn’t want to. They would mostly joke around for large portions of the time and took it slow. But he knew this would be different. He was dressed in a single white gown, designated strictly for the mating ritual, and the dread was eating away at him in knowing that it would not be his Dean walking through the door.

The chamber was also fashioned differently then what he’d grown accustomed to. The Alpha’s were usually able to take full control in creating the artificial environments that reflected them, in which to surround their Omegas. Dean’s was light and had drapes and pillows everywhere, with a large bed centered in the middle with Metallica and Aerosmith posters he liked to boast about on the walls. It was where they slept most nights with the smell of cinnamon and amber clinging to the navy blue sheets.

Lucifer's on the other hand was dark. Most of the drapes were a deep muted blue, there were dark cherry woods for all the furniture and the only pure light came from a floor to ceiling window, contrast against the darkness; It felt cold.

The staunch alpha walked in and found the sweet omega pup sitting on the edge of the bed, looking so small and feeble in comparison to how massive it was. As he slowly approached, Castiel kept his head down, just like the Omega’s finishing school in the nursery had taught them to do when they first met their alpha's, he’d also done it for Dean.

 

"So, what have you done to deserve such a punishment as being shared?" Lucifer stood by one of the four posts of the bed closest to Cas, reveling in the pup’s fear. "What would equate such a reaction from the court?" The Alpha stood looming before the angel.

"... I-I fell in love... with m-my Alpha." Castiel spoke softly with a hitch in his voice before he started tearing up; because he knew after this night, things would never be the same. He also was more than aware that Dean was being forced to watch this.

"It's actually quite natural for a secondary to fall in love, because that's the only partner you've ever known..." Lucifer smirked again as he approached the pup then tilted Castiel’s head upward to look at him, “-what did  _he_  do?”

The lithe omega’s silver blue eyes in the dim light looked almost transparent. His thick lips trembling. "Did he... fall in love with you?" Tears started silently cascading down the pup’s cheeks once more. It was like a flood gate had opened. Lucifer examined the way the pup licked his chapped lips nervously and started to understand. "Well you'll always be half mine, so you must accept that it will never be ‘just’ the two of you again." Castiel's eyes went wide in contempt as he jerked his face away from Lucifer’s hand at the gut-wrenching statement.

 

Unfortunately, it struck a nerve with Lucifer. None of his secondaries had ever gathered the nerve to display such an attitude – and gotten away with it. Within moments, he forced Castiel up and onto the bed. It was a struggle, as the omega strained against him, but was obviously no match for his new aggressor's strength. The alpha easily pinned him to the bed with his arms above his head, the young angel’s wings were still bound, and it hurt as Lucifer used his weight to keep the pup in place with them pressing into his back. Then the alpha hoisted the gown up and yanked off the procured white underwear all omegas wore their first night; exposing all of an omega’s most private and treasured places.

It made the alpha almost feral with lust watching the angel pale with mortification. He hadn’t had a new omega in a few years and so getting to have another alpha’s mate was a real treat. Lucifer fervently undid his pants and pulled out his own throbbing member. 

In that moment, Castiel froze in its presence at the mere size, and held his breath as the cruel alpha began forcing himself in between the omega’s legs. There was no preparation before he aligned himself with Castiel’s entrance, commenced spearing him open and then roughly bottomed out while watching terror fill the mild-mannered angel’s lovely eyes as the lithe hands clung to his shirt.

It hurt so bad, Cas began sobbing as his assailant started to move despite it still being dry. The tormentor hadn’t even given his new mate a chance to produce slick or adjust to the large alpha cock that the dominants were so famous for. He had never been treated so violently in all his young life, but that was how Lucifer liked his secondaries, ‘innocent’ so he could mold them and beat down their wills into utter submission.

"This is your first time being held by another alpha – I will make sure that you never forget it. Your body will always remember me." Lucifer started kissing his neck where Dean had lay claim and fondling the young Angel’s chest, making sure to leave marks on every last inch of his new addition’s body. Each one so close to a bite that Castiel was choking on his own sobs by the end, with a lingering burn in each spot.

He then flipped the omega over onto his knees and before entering again, made sure to leave more marks all over his once silky unmarred back and behind. It was a declaration of possession that could not be denied. He then realigned himself with the pup’s entrance and thrust into him punishingly, without warning; and all Cas could do was bury his face in the sheets as he tried to muffle his cries for Dean. The night was long, and he was terrified to fight back. All he wanted to do was disappear - he’d luckily passed out before he could feel that demon’s knot and couldn’t have been more thankful.

*

By morning, he couldn't even sit up. He saw the nurses and human maids entering and was shocked when he looked down and caught sight of himself. There were large blood spots on the gown between his legs and beneath him on the bed, mixed with other fluids. He started crying with a whine once more as he tried to push down the awful and very recent memories of the night before. 

"Please... l-let me see my Dean?" The nurses lifted him carefully through his crying in Enochian for his mate to a bath, before removing the blood-stained sheets. The maids seemed to be used to what they were doing, as each action was swift and without thought.

He clung to one of the male nurse’s arms as he tried to adjust. It burned as the water invaded every wound that was given to him as a souvenir after his first night with the estranged violent Alpha.

"You can't see your Dean right now,” one of the sweet maids tried to console him, “it will be a few months. But in the meantime, you can meet your kin Omegas if you’d like." Castiel didn't care to meet them, he knew who they were. He knew that because of their tenure, and most of their offspring were exceptional, they were a particular stead that thought they were better than the others. It was common for Lucifer’s household in the hall to only mingle exclusively with one another.

“I d-don’t want to meet them... I-I just w-want...” Castiel had just about come to, when he started panicking, his breath hitched as he tried to finish his sentence “-please let me s-see Dean?” He was sobbing on the male nurse’s arm as he could feel the warmth through skin on skin contact with the large hand rubbing his back. “I just w-want my Dean...”

It wasn’t uncommon (especially in Lucifer’s quarters), for the new omega Angels to cry and for there to be signs of struggle after the first couple nights, but Cas was breaking their hearts. He’d created quite a reputation for himself in being a proactively kind intellectual that was known for his tooth achingly sweet and playful demure despite his more liberal views on omegas. The trial of the century had been brief, but it did travel far and there was no worse punishment then giving an omega away to another alpha - even for temporary circumstances. 

“Not now, but the separation won’t be forever.” The nurse consoled him in the Angel’s mother tongue. Most of the staff could understand Enochian, but only the Angels (aside from select alphas) could speak it and the nurse was another Beta Angel named ‘Gabriel’.

Castiel whimpered into his arm as the kind nurse released the pup’s wings and they were allowed to distend. Nervously, after stretching them to their full 6-foot length, the pup quickly tried to close them around himself, but the nurse seemed to be well-versed in commands and stopped him from doing so. 

It was a stress-coping mechanism that the nurse was familiar with. He crooned to the pup as the tears flowed freely and he could see the mistreatment was grating on the young Angel’s grace. “It’s okay to cry…” he held the small frame and rocked him a little, while the omega clung to him, only wishing there was more he could do for his kin in such a twisted situation.


End file.
